1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive safety accessories, and particularly to a car door bumper configured for attachment to an exterior of a car door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car parked in a parking lot is vulnerable to dents, scratches, and scrapes when doors of cars parked in adjacent spaces are opened. Small blows and scratches can accumulate over time and significantly detract from the appearance of the car. Conventional protective devices for car doors have failed to adequately protect car doors from being impacted by doors of adjacent cars, especially when the adjacent cars are larger and have doors that are higher or elevated further from the ground.
Thus, a car door protector solving the aforementioned problems is desired.